


Two Birds, One Stone

by Liu



Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally are secretly dating... until a paparazzo takes a picture of them on a date. Artemis and M'gann decide that Kid Flash deserves a better boyfriend than a spoiled rich kid... namely, ROBIN. Dick plays along, because he's... well, Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds, One Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/gifts).



> As usual, no profit, no ownership.
> 
>  
> 
> Another fulfilled prompt from Gemenice. Have fun reading :)

They’d both agreed that team business should not mix with their love life. Robin and Kid Flash needed to be there for all of their teammates and a large portion of the world, not for each other: however, that did not mean that Wally West and Dick Grayson could not have all the fun.

Dick did his best to keep it a secret – of course, Bruce knew, even if he had not been very happy about it at first. Dick would have liked to think that nobody else got a clue about what was going on between him and Wally, but it was difficult to keep secrets while being the adopted son of a billionaire celebrity.

That was how Dick found himself one morning staring at the picture of him and Wally in the newspaper. They’d gone on a date yesterday, and while they’d tried their best to be discreet, they were still two teenagers madly in love and lust with each other, and somebody, somehow, had taken a picture of them holding hands and staring at each other over milkshakes and fries.

Dick frowned at the photo from under his sunglasses: the headline spoke of a ‘New Plaything for the Wayne Heir’ and Dick didn’t like that at all. He couldn’t help but wonder how Wally would take it: while the older boy must’ve been sure of Dick’s feelings for him (at least Dick hoped so), being called a plaything in a national tabloid wasn’t probably what Wally would enjoy.

Maybe he’d been too tangled up in those thoughts, maybe he’d become more comfortable with his teammates over the years, pushing the constant urge to remain alert to the back of his mind. One way or another, Dick slightly jumped when Artemis snickered over his shoulder, staring at the paper.

“It’s so obvious.”

Dick felt his blood run cold. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t trust his team… but there was a reason why he kept his identity secret from everyone (or almost everyone), why he had convinced Wally to keep their relationship a secret too while they were being Kid Flash and Robin. He didn’t want Wally to be endangered by dating Batman’s protégé, and he didn’t want to become the blackmail material that would make Wally decide between him and things he wouldn’t normally consider doing (like letting people die to save his boyfriend or something).

And yeah… a tiny little bit of him also didn’t want to become the center of stupid jokes from his teammates, because mature as Robin (and Dick) was… he was also a teenager, and even if he knew how to deal with evil supervillains or toxic waste, relationships were a whole new uncharted territory for him, and he didn’t need Artemis’ or Connor’s leers.

“Obvious? That Wally would date someone who could afford feeding him?” he tried turning it into a joke, but Artemis snorted and shook her head, and M’gann walked into the kitchen just in time to hear the archer exclaim:

“No. That you’re in love with Kid Idiot.”

“He’s not an idiot,” Dick frowned automatically, because it was rather unfair that someone with such a vast knowledge of sciences would be called an idiot.   
In hindsight, it was not the best reaction he could’ve had, considering the way Artemis sniggered and M’gann gaped.

“Hello, M’gann! That’s why you look at him all the time lately!” 

Dick felt like whining.

“I don’t like him,” he tried a feeble defense, but the girls weren’t buying it – they plopped down on the chairs across the table from Dick and stared at him with the kind of excited expectation that Dick had learned to associate with the Joker.

He felt equally as doomed as if the villain was sitting near him.

“Bullshit. You like him. And you’re too chicken-shit to do anything about it,” Artemis smirked smugly and Dick frowned. 

“I’m not chicken-shit.”

“Come on, you should tell him how you feel,” M’gann said, with a bit less smugness and a bit more of that kind reprimand that made people feel like they were disobedient puppies rolling around in their own shit.

Dick personally thought that his tongue in Wally’s mouth last night should’ve told the speedster enough about how he felt, but he wasn’t going to say THAT aloud, or these two would never let him live it down.

“Yeah,” Artemis snorted, plucking the newspaper out of Dick’s hands, “I mean, look at him: the kid’s rich, okay, and he’s not too hard on the eyes, but he’s kinda… scrawny. You look much better.”

Dick couldn’t help but giggle at that, wondering how Artemis would react if she only knew…

“Plus,” she continued, “he’s probably a spoiled brat anyway.”

Dick raised an eyebrow:

“Yeah? You don’t know him, do you? Maybe he’s awesome,” he felt that he owed it to himself to clean up his name a little bit. Artemis merely shrugged:

“Do you want Wally or not?”

Dick sighed, regretting he couldn’t rub his eyes. This was getting out of hand…

“Yeah, okay, okay… I like him a bit,” he admitted, feeling himself blush, because even if he was masked by his glasses, it was the first time he’d admitted it to someone else than Wally. Bruce found out, yes, but he was probably slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Dick was growing up (and that he grew up gay), because he hadn’t raised the subject so far, and Dick was glad for that.

M’gann’s squeals and Artemis’ victorious whoop did not do much to help his embarrassment.

“You should do something about it,” M’gann encouraged, and Dick raised an eyebrow at that:

“How?”

“Make him see you’re better than Grayson,” Artemis smirked, and Dick’s mischievous side reared its head and grinned wide, pushing all rationality away.

“Sounds like a plan.”

………………

Apparently, the first part of the Seduce Kid Flash Plan was ‘showing off the assets.’ At least that was what Artemis had said, and Dick had felt a little bit uncomfortable about being objectified like that, especially since the whole process included very tight jeans and an equally tight shirt that had a ridiculously low neckline. He’d felt a bit ridiculous about the choice of clothes at first…

…but it passed when a large portion of Wally’s burger splashed on the floor as it fell out of his hands when he saw Dick – Robin – lounging on the team couch invitingly.

He couldn’t really do anything about it, because Artemis and M’gann were watching like two overgrown, green vultures, and Dick found he was enjoying Wally’s apparent discomfort (and interest) a bit too much.

In the end, Wally ran away and Dick had to chuckle: this whole seduction thing was beginning to be fun, even if he was dressed quite ridiculously in his opinion.

“Part one, success,” Artemis grinned smugly and Dick almost felt sorry he couldn’t wink at her mischievously for that. Oh yes… it was very, very successful… and Wally’s flushed face and wide eyes had been totally worth it.

……

Of course, Dick’s opinion changed a little bit after Wally walked in the next day in a dark blue button-up shirt, showing at least as much chest as Dick had before, and also a bit of his stomach because of the careless buttoning. Dick swallowed, following the pale lines of Wally’s skin, contrasting with the navy color of the shirt. Oh how he hated his boyfriend at that moment… it wasn’t nearly as much fun when he was on the other side of the teasing, the one being unable to do anything about his urges to just jump Wally and kiss him senseless.

He swallowed again and Artemis’ steel grip on his shoulder tore him out of his drooling for a moment.

“He dressed up for you!” the archer hissed in Dick’s ear, and he whined, because Wally sat down and the shirt stretched tight over his shoulders and WHY didn’t Dick get such shoulders from Mother Nature?! It just wasn’t FAIR.

“Nice shirt,” M’gann commented helpfully, smiling at Wally, and the idiot (screw the scientific knowledge, Dick thought) had the gall to smile back at her:

“Yeah. Got a date later, y’know.”

It was a LIE, and Dick felt like kicking him for that, because they had no date set for that evening, and for a tiniest split of a second Dick broke out in cold sweat at the thought that Wally had a date with someone else – but then, the rest of his rational mind smacked him over the head and reminded him of who Wally was. Besides being a boyfriend, he was also Dick’s best friend and if there was one thing Dick knew he didn’t have to fear, it was being cheated on.

But he still scowled at Wally over the living room and crossed his arms over his chest, wishing he could touch a different chest altogether.

……………………………

There was no part two. Dick – Robin – told both Artemis and M’gann to leave him and Wally alone, and he didn’t care at all about the glares and huffs about ingratitude he got in return.

Then, he stormed to Wally’s room and frowned at his boyfriend, who was still wearing that damned hot shirt.

“You’ll break up with Dick Grayson,” he huffed and deposited himself into Wally’s lap, kissing him hungrily.

A hello-snog later, Wally was chuckling and Dick was frowning a little bit less, because Wally’s hands were warm on his back and the blue DID look terrifyingly good on him.  
“What? You won’t allow me to date you as Robin, and now you’re saying I can’t date the unmasked you either?”

“You can have all of me. Not in the papers, though,” Dick grunted and closed his arms around Wally’s body in a gesture of possessiveness that was greeted with a pleased sigh and a tentative pat on his back.

“You’ll have to explain that a bit better.”

“I didn’t like you all smug about a fictitious date before,” Dick tried, even if he wasn’t really sure what had made him so irritated about it.

“It’s real. You’re here, on my lap, and we’ve already made out – counts as a date in my books,” Wally giggled and pulled away a bit to look Dick in the eyes, gently pulling off the sunglasses until green met blue, concerned and kind. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of yourself.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Dick grunted, and Wally stroked his cheek and Dick sighed. “A bit.”

“I’m all yours too, y’know,” the speedster smiled with sincerity that made Dick’s heart squeeze like a runner before the start, and then pick up the pace like during the Olympic games.

“You were supposed to be the frustrated one in this,” he admitted grudgingly, and Wally laughed – Dick liked the sound of it, even if he disliked being mocked. Heavy on the dis.

“I was. But I thought you could use a bit of frustration too. That’s what you get for playing dirty, ‘Dick’,” the speedster snickered and leaned in to kiss Dick’s scowl away. 

It worked, more than Dick would ever admit.

“You haven’t seen me truly playing dirty yet,” he promised and his grin was caught by Wally’s lips again:

“I look forward to all of it.”


End file.
